Chihiro Gets Her Wings
by oceanmoon
Summary: Chihiro has a few erhh...problems in the human world, and eventually comes back to the spirit world but she's different. Haku is there to help her. My feelings on what could have happened in the movie. Chihiro Haku. Please!Reviews Severely Wanted!COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Mr. Miyazaki's work. I only wrote this to express my feelings about the ending of Spirited Away.**

**Normal point of view**

Chihiro woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping. She yawned widely, "O joy, another day." She picked her skinny figure off her bed and walked to the mirror. Looking in the mirror she cringed when she saw her appearance. Her silken, shiny, brown hair was tangled, her eyes were sunken and she was as skinny as a stick. A year ago she hadn't looked like this. Back then she was just extremely depressed. Then the nightmares came. She had been dreaming about the days she spent in the spirit world. They were beautiful, but they always ended in the same way. She left and 5 years later she still hasn't heard anything from Haku.

A bit after the nightmares started, she remembered what it was that had started the whole ordeal…the temptation of food. Soon after that realization, she stopped eating. Remembering all of that took a toll on her badly nourished mind. She sighed, combed her hair with her fingers and walked out of her room to the kitchen. "Good morning Mom and Dad."

"Chihiro, please… eat something." Her mom begged. Chihiro just shook her head. Before she closed the front door behind her she heard her mother's sobs and her fathers comforting words. She continued along the road to school.

**A/N: **So, what do you think? This is my first fanfic and I'm pretty young. Please give constructive criticism and be as harsh as you want till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I arrived at school I became aware of all the soft, warm colors of red, pink, and white. I hated Valentine's Day. It always reminded me of Haku. I had barely walked through the door when at least three boys nearly tripped me. They were offering me chocolates, flowers, and candies. I completely ignored them and walked on. The boys who had apparently, according to certain people, "fallen in love with my kindness, skinny frame, and chocolate brown" eyes pursued me. I tried to walk faster, which caused them to run after me. When I finally got to my huge group of friends the boys gave up. The second I was near the group my toughest friends surrounded me like a literally impenetrable wall of girls.

Many of the girls in my group were there because of the attention they got from being my friends and I knew it. Still, I did not rule the school. I also had a LOT of enemies. These girls simply hated me for various reasons. Most of them claimed I had stolen there boyfriends but I had no recollection of doing that so I ignored it. Still out of all these people I had one true friend. Her name was Ami and she was also pretty, like many of the other girls but she wasn't vain. Ami could tell that on that day I was at my saddest so she smiled warmly and gave me a hug. I smiled back and said, "Thanks…you're the best."

"I know." Ami smugly replied. We left for class together. At lunch all of my friends were busy flirting with guys except for Ami. Ami and I ourselves were completely surrounded. Boys were asking us out like a shark feeding frenzy but nonetheless Ami and I politely declined. After a while, one of the guys finally noticed that I was way too thin. "Hey, Chihiro, are you sure your okay? You look really thin…" one asked. "Yea, Chihiro, maybe you need some food. You can have my lunch." Ami worriedly watched as self-conscious me, began to bite my lip. More and more of the guys were offering me their food.

One of the queen bees saw my moment of weakness, and decided to sting. "Yea, Chihiro, do you get it yet the only reason all these guys like you is because they can put their whole hand around your waist." She sneered. I had tears running down my face and I buried my face in Ami's shoulder. Every single guy glared at the girl who made me cry. The girl's phone vibrated. She looked at the text message that she had just received. "About the date offer…how about some other time. He-he...sorry I don't like ------…" Her mouth dropped open and she nearly broke her phone.

The school day ended and I got offers of everything from a date to some guy's shoe. I politely declined every offer and began to walk home with Ami. Ami was babbling about something that I did not catch a single word of. The number one reason I hated Valentine's Day, was because it reminded me about Haku. Thinking of him made me feel so depressed that I paid attention to nothing. I was completely oblivious to the fact that the walking sign had turned red. I didn't hear the blaring horn of the oncoming car or Ami's cries of pure terror. I didn't even feel the actual car that tore through my body…until I hit the ground. The last thing I heard was Ami's heart wrenching cries.

A/N: Sorry, I got really into the moment. Chapter 3 will be up soon please review.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was standing in a white sanitized room. I saw a cot right in front of me and I neared it. When I got close enough to see the person in the bed I nearly screamed. It was ME. I looked closer to the body and muttered, "What happened to me?" Then while I was leaning over her body, I felt something soft touch the back of my calves. I looked down and saw nothing. The softness tickled my right calf, and I turned to my right nothing was there. "Hmmmm…" Suddenly, the door opened, and I saw it was Ami. Ami gasped, and whimpered. She ran over to my body's side and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't warn you in time. I'm sorry…"I watched as Ami began to sob. I felt every bit of my best friend's sadness, and soon felt a teardrop, roll down my face. A nurse came in. "I'm sorry we need you to leave now."

"Okay, I will be out soon." Ami turned back to my body and said. "I promise, when you wake up, we'll go celebrate and you'll never have to deal with that bully ever again." I know Ami couldn't hear me but still I said, "Ami, I don't think I'll be waking up. I'm sorry…I hope you know I loved you more that a sister would love you." As if Ami had heard my words, she smiled. She kissed my body's hand and left. I stayed there with my body for a few minutes. All of a sudden, the door opened suddenly and banged against the wall. As if by instinct, I cringed. When I opened her eyes, I really screamed. Right in front of my face, were the tips of two perfectly white feathered wings. I scrambled forward and spread them out. The wings were huge their span was at least 10 feet. Then when I looked down at my stomach, I realized that I wasn't caving in. I was actually well muscled.

I flexed her wings, and soon I thought they were awesome. I thought about it and decided to stay a little longer. After about 10 minutes of sitting there watching her basically dead self, she felt a presence in the outside barrier of her new wings. She frantically stood up and turned around, only to be met by a tight embrace. She looked at who was hugging her and nearly screamed for joy. It was Haku! I pushed my way out of his embrace and stared. He was taller better muscled, but his hair was exactly the same length. Then I noticed that he had the absolutely saddest expression on his face. "Chihiro, I'm so sorry. The reason I couldn't come for you, was because I completely lost your life energy. I was as if you had died before well this happened."

"So that's it huh, I'm really dead?" Haku nodded. "I'm so sorry Chihiro."

"Well, for a dead person I feel pretty alive." Haku glanced at my body, "Well, actually, you have to really die before I can really take you away. Is that okay?" I nodded. "I was so depressed, it won't be any different to my parents, but Ami is… this'll just break her heart." "Well, next time you come back you can talk to her no problem." Haku said. "Well, okay then. Haku I'm ready to die." Haku nodded, walked over to the machine, and with a flick of his hand, the life support machines crashed." I clutched at the sport where I figured my heart was and felt increasing pain as my heart began to slow. Haku glided over to me, gave me a pill, and my heart stopped hurting. We left out the window and I heard the last beeps of the machine as my heart stopped and I died. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I walked out the door and the nurses and doctors came running in trying to revive me. "I'm sorry Ami. Good-bye."


	4. Chapter 4

While the commotion of doctors trying to revive my body was behind us, Haku grabbed me around the waist and we began to fly. It took about 20 minutes to get to his river and he kept on saying sorry the whole way. After about 5 minutes I was irritated about it. "Haku, be quiet already it's not even your fault!" I scolded. "Sorry…"he muttered. On the outside he stopped but I could tell he was mentally beating himself up. When we finally arrived at the river, we landed softly. He let go of the death grip he had around my waist and I could move freely. He plunked down on the grass at the shore and watched me as I played with my wings. Suddenly a reed caught my wing and let go. The pressure from the tap however felt like so much pressure that, I fell into the river.

I waited for the chilling cold and wetness of water, but when I opened my eyes I realized that I was completely water proof. Even my wings had water roll off of them like a swan's would. Haku came to make sure I was okay. When he arrived I could tell he was stifling laughter. When I saw his strained face, I began to laugh. After a few moments of laughter his face became curious. "So you are some kind of water spirit, all else, you would have gotten wet. Come on get out so we can figure out how to handle your wings. I wonder if you can make them disappear…" I looked at his back closely while he was thinking; he took enough notice of me while thinking and saw me practically tapping his back looking for wings. "Ha-ha… No, I never had wings; I was born as a spirit looking human. I think the reason you came to this world instead of another afterlife was because of your love for this world. Now because you're a new spirit we have to register you as such, we need to find where you have your claim, and would it be okay with you if I was your teacher?" "Sure." I excitedly replied "Okay, great." Haku smiled. "First, let's go to the bathhouse."

When we first reached the bath house, and we started crossing the bridge, my plain clothes changed into the festive kimonos I saw the newly arrived spirits wore. "Whoa." I muttered. Haku grinned and said, "You look great." Still looking down, a blush crept up my face, but I managed to stubbornly control it and I walked on. When we got to the front of the bath houses, the greeting girls were there and they had a pleasantly cheery attitude. Then they saw us, well, mostly Haku. They bowed very low. "Good Evening, Mater Haku." Haku just nodded, he saw the girls glaring daggers at me so he quickly switched me over to his right side. We continued to walk through the door and we entered the bath houses.

Ironically, the first face that greeted me was No-face. The mouth of his mask turned up and he seemed happy. Then, he noticed I was no longer human and he began to cry. I thought that was impossible but I hugged the wraith anyway. "Oh, it's okay, now we can really be friends. For as long as you want." That got his spirits up and he grinned. He left to attend to one of the pickiest customers. Haku smiled warmly at me and I smiled back. Together we got into an elevator and headed to Yubaba's room.

On our way up, Haku told me what to expect. Yubaba was no longer such a mean old hag. Haku had gotten a hold of all of the contracts, and burned them. The people who had stayed had stayed by their own choice and were now being paid well. Haku informed me that Lin had stayed and was working there happily. After he told me that, I could barely hold still, and my wings kept on hitting the walls of the elevator. When we entered Yubaba's room, she gasped. "Sen, is that you?" I looked up and she nodded at me. "I'm sorry that you died. Well, what do you want?"

"I need to be registered as a spirit, and I also need to be registered as Haku's student." Yubaba nodded pulled out a few papers and handed them to me. "These are your registration papers, fill them out, and that will be all." I filled out all the papers and handed them back to her. "Your all done, you can go now." I smiled at her and left hand in hand with Haku.

On our way out of the bath house, I could feel countless girls staring daggers at me. Haku walked out with me pulling me closer and closer to him. He may have felt like one of the girls were about to attack me. When we finally got out of the bath house we ran to his river. On getting there, we fell on the ground panting. "Okay, first we find out if you can use your wings. Are you used to them yet?"

"Yea, I think so." I replied. To check if that was true he grabbed one of my wings and tugged. The movement annoyed me ad my wings instinctively pulled up, dragging Haku along with them. Haku yelled and let go. He plopped back down on the floor. "Ow…" he muttered. "That was your fault for moving so suddenly." I said stubbornly. "Well, they are really muscular so I'm sure the can carry you."

"So, you mean to say I'm heavy." I growled. "No, it's just that most spirits have heavy bones tat way them down. But…wait" He walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Hmmm… I think your bones are made like bird bones just a heck of a lot stronger. You're extra light! I think you just need the extra muscles in your wings to fly long distances and so you don't get blown away. Now all you have to do is actually learn how to fly." He grinned and grabbed my hands. Suddenly, he yanked me up by my hands and carried me into the sky. I was screaming, and he was laughing like a maniac. We got up really high and he asked, "Are you ready?"

"N-no! Are you kidding, I'll die!" "No you won't." He reassured me. "I won't let you fall." "Okay." I said. Then, he let me go.


	5. Chapter 5

**diclaimer: I do not own anything from Spirited Away but I do own this story, please enjoy.  
**

I closed my eyes as I fell, but I didn't scream. I kept on falling until my instincts told me to open my wings. I pushed them open and I began to glide. I straightened out and glided. It was easy to turn so I shifted my wings and flew back to the river. "Wait, Haku, how am I supposed to land?" He looked up and answered, "Just flap your wings slowly dropping little by little once you really know how to fly and not just glide I'll teach you how to land.

I did as I was told and flapped my wings slowly. My feet were pointed down ready for the ground. When my feet reached the ground, I brought in my wings. Luckily, I landed safely. Once I had landed I began to laugh. Being in the air had been so much fun. Haku came over and hugged me. "So how was your first flight?" I was still laughing, but I managed, "That was the most fun I have ever had!"

"That's great, nut we have to figure out the extent of these wings. Is it okay if I tug at them?" I nodded. "Okay, tell me if your wings start to hurt." He turned me around and grabbed one of my wings. He began to bend and twist them. It didn't hurt but it did feel weird. He studied the feathers, and tried to tug one out. I felt energy ripple through my body, and he jumped back. "Whoa, look at your wings, Chihiro." I had one of the tips of my wings come in front of me. I gasped, "It's blue! Huh, why does it feel like metal?" Haku kept on staring. "I think it's a defense from you getting hurt. Well, it's safe to say that your wings are indestructible."

After an hour of learning how to fly, I felt confident in the air. I could dive, fly straight up, and fly quickly. By the time I had to learn how to land, I was still as excited as ever. Haku told me that I had to get close to the ground, land feet first at an angle and then continue walking or running. To stop upon landing, I would have to do a flip in the air with my wings tucked in. The stopping upon landing was easy, but the landing and running proved to be…hard. Once I tripped and nearly fell but instead I flew up. The second time I crashed into Haku and we both fell into the river. When I finally got the landings down, Haku had caught me ten times, protected me from the ground twice and had been pushed into his river once. If he had been human, he may have been dead by then. Instead, he got up one we finished and told me we had to find my home. He gave me an example of how the Kohaku River was his home.

"I know that you have been to your home before sometime in your life. You were there around the time when you were six years old. The only way to find out is if you let me bring back the memories from when you were six. Do you want to do that?" I thought for a second. "After that can we go see Lin?" He nodded. "Well, okay then. What do we do?"

"I have to turn into a dragon, curl up around you and while your there, you will remember with a spell." I stared. "That's a lot of work." He smiled, "It's the only way to remember."

"Fine then, help me remember."


	6. Chapter 6

Haku turned into his dragon form. He was still the same gorgeous dragon he was before, except he had grown much bigger. Haku rapped himself around me and lay down like a huge snake. Then, he began to glow. I couldn't see anything and the blinding white over came my mind.

I was little, my family was out camping and we were near a river. Somewhere near the Kohaku River. I go into the forest nearby while my parents aren't looking. In the forest, I pass through a barrier and the scenery on the other side welcomes me. There is a HUGE lake. The water is light blue and uncontaminated. There are no animals to be seen anywhere. I get close to the water and wade in. The whole lake begins to glow and I get sucked into he waters. Even though I am under water in a place I have never been to before, this place feels like home. When I surfaced back near the shore a doe came over to me to help me out of the water. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and she seemed to know me. "We will protect your lake until you are ready to return to it." When I got out of the lake a gust of wind blew me away and I landed outside the bubble. I looked back and whimpered; the lake was gone.

I opened my eyes and Haku was back in human form. I stood up from my sitting position and ran over to Haku. He got stiff when I hugged him around the waist. He turned very pink as well. I smiled at his reaction and said, "Thanks, I remember now. That lake it had no name, but I know where to find it."

"Really?! That's great. Where is it?" I looked around until my eyes landed on a bunch of trees not too far away from where we were. I pointed at the grouping and flew over. "It should be in here somewhere." He looked into the dark. "Chihiro, first of all, it's tiny. Second of all I don't sense any bodies of water in there. It doesn't seem very special all." I scowled at him "Well, I'm sorry we don't all have giant rivers to live in."

After blowing up, I thought for a while. "No? Well, I'm sure it's in there. Come on, I'm going in." I began to walk in and I felt a comforting, homey aura emanating from the bunch of trees. After I passed a thick layer of trees, a barrier began to glow. I got nearer to the bubble and when I passed through the bubble, with Haku in tow, my mouth dropped. On the other side of the bubble, was a huge lake. Haku came to stand by me and he drew in a quick breath. "It's so beautiful. What are all these flowers on the bank?" He picked an Iris out of the ground. I looked at it closely. "Those are Irises, but those are a type of Iris that I have never seen." Haku put the iris in my hair and dived into the water. The water seemed to like him, because there was almost no disturbance in the water. After a few minutes he came back up grinning. "Chihiro, this is a spring. You may not have a name, but I'll name you. Your name is Ayame Gen!" The name sounded beautiful, and my lake began to glow. We had been named.

I laughed with glee and dived into the water with Haku. Upon hitting the surface; I got a mouthful of water. I swallowed and was surprised to find that the water tasted sweet. Almost as if sugar had been dissolved in it. "So, Ayame, how do you like your spring?" I continued laughing and began splashing Haku. "I like it. It's pretty good for nothing special huh?" He instantly frowned. "I am sorry that I insulted you and your lake. Oh, um can you tell your lake to let me go? I looked down into the water and saw that tendrils of lake plants had twisted themselves angrily around Haku. "Sweetie," I said to the lake "it's okay. He's just a big dope" I began to laugh. Haku looked scared. While I was laughing, the lake weed was wrapping itself around his neck. I took notice and yelled, "Gen!" The lake weed instantly unwrapped and left Haku gasping for breath. "Like I said," he gasped, "sorry." After he regained his breath, he began to laugh as well. I finally got really tired, and dragged Haku away from my lake. He had tears in his eyes and was clutching his stomach.

A/N: Ayame means Iris, and Gen means spring. A big thanks to snow-leopard-demon24 and Ruize for reviewing my story. Please, I want to add more people to this list so please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Mr. Miyazaki's work. I only wrote this to express my feelings about the ending of Spirited Away. If I did own Spirited Away, there would already be a Spirited Away 2 ******

When we arrived back at the bathhouse, Haku had finished laughing, and had taken up an arrogant façade. When we walked in through the back door, we caught Lin coming out through a servants' entrance. She saw Haku and gave a grunt. Then, she saw me and screamed. She ran over to me and gave me a bear hug. When she finally let go, we both began to talk at the same time. She was really excited, so I let her speak first. "Wow Chihiro, it's been so long. Things have been really boring since you left. Even Haku here has been super-ultra depressed since you left." She nodded towards Haku who turned a pink color and scowled. "Anyway, hope you can come around and help an old friend out." Then Lin saw my wings and her eyes got really big. "Whoa, when did you get those wings? Oh…my…God. Chihiro, did you die? Is that why you're here?" I looked at her sadly and nodded.

"A car hit me and well, I died."

"I am so sorry!?"

"It's okay. I love the perks of being dead and even though I left friends behind, I have you guys." I smiled and hugged Lin. She wiped away her tears, smiled blearily at me, and left with Kamaji's plates. Kamaji turned to me and asked, "So, why are you here and what type of spirit are you?" I looked up at his glasses. "I'm a water spirit Kamaji! Just like Haku!" Haku shook his head. "No, with the right training, you'll probably be more powerful than me. Your spirit is in a lake that is much more ancient than my river." Kamaji chuckled. "Haku will be beat out by his girlfriend, eh?" Both Haku and I turned away from each other blushing cherry red.

Haku quickly turned back to Kamaji and asked, "Can we do anything about her wings, they are a bit bulky, and she may need to hide them at times." Kamaji inspected my wings. "There is a way to hide them, but you will have permanent markings on your skin." I thought about that. In the end I gave a lazy shrug. "I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned eighteen anyway." I turned around so my back faced Kamaji. He opened the top of his kettle and began to push a bunch of different herbs into the kettle. Then he told me to relax. He quickly plucked a feather while I was relaxed. It hurt but I knew that if I tensed, the feathers would go defensive and he wouldn't be able to get a blue feather. He gave the feather to a soot ball that burned it in the furnace. The little black ball of soot carried the ashes back to Kamaji. Kamaji sprinkled the feather into the kettle and swished the kettle.

Kamaji opened up the holes in the back of my shirt that the wings had made and poured half of the solution into each wing hole. Immediately, I felt my new wings begin to shrink. When the whole process was finished, my back felt wet and empty. Kamaji put down his kettle, dusted off two of his hands and put them back to work. Haku just kept on staring at my back. Finally, I got irritated. "What's wrong with my back that's making you stare?" He looked at me then returned his gaze to my back. "You have drawings on your back." I sighed. "In the human world, they're called tattoos. They usually hurt a heck of a lot more then that did. I'm just uncomfortably soaked right now can I go change?" Haku didn't seem to hear me and before I could turn myself to face him I felt a long ice cold finger draw a pattern along my back. I shivered under Haku's touch, and froze. The pattern he was drawing was beautiful. I wriggled and Haku stopped. That was when I turned around and said, "I'm still soaked here." He blushed. "Sorry…"

Before we walked out the servants' entrance Kamaji yelled, "Your wings will come out when you want!" I grinned and ran back through the room to the back door. On the staircase outside of the door, I wished my wings to open and they sprang out of my back. Haku joined me outside. "Where's my room?" I asked. Haku pointed straight up. I looked up and grinned. "Perfect." I flapped my wings as hard as I could and flew all the way up the bathhouse in 5 seconds. I landed on the balcony to my room and entered through a sliding glass door. On the inside, there were blue walls and the down comforters where dyed different shades of blue. The whole room looked like it was underwater, which was fine with me. Haku followed me in and beamed. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "I love it." He seemed pleased. "Good. This room is your room. This is where you'll stay when you're not at your lake. Now, do you want to have a job here or do you simply want to train under me. Yubaba now has to pay all of her workers, so you will get paid."

"I guess I'll work. I actually missed the work here. My life was really boring after I left this place. I'm still wet. Do you have anything I can change in to?" At that question Haku grew excited. He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a sliding door. He opened the door and inside there was tons of clothes. I pulled out a plum colored summer kimono that had sakura flowers embroidered onto and decided to change into that. I turned to Haku and waved him out of the closet. He turned around stiffly and left. I shut the door and quickly changed into completely new clothes. When I was done changing, I noticed that though the kimono was light and airy it was a few sizes too big. I tied the sash firmly around my waist and walked to the front of the mirror. Right before my eyes, I saw the kimono shrink so that it fit me comfortably. I left my hair down not knowing what to do with it and exited the huge closet. I walked outside to find Haku sitting in a chair playing with a ball of water. When he saw me a series of three things happened. The ball of water evaporated with a sizzle, Haku fell out of the chair and we both blushed for the third time that day a bright cherry red.

**A/N: Hellos! Anyway, I had trouble with the fluff so I had my friend coach me through it. A ginormous (and I know that's not a real word. Hey, I made it up.) thanks to snow-leapord-demon24, Ruize, and naruhina4ever101 for rewiewing the only three people who reviewed for me so far. I will advertise for them so PLEASE GO READ THEIR STORIES. Come on people! I need support! Tell me what you want added or what you want taken away and I will do my best. There are more serious changes coming up and I love getting reviews. Please enjoy! **


	8. Chapter 8

After that slightly embarrassing moment, Haku and I walked to Yubaba's office. On our way there I noticed many female workers glaring at me fiercely. I gulped and kept on walking. Haku didn't notice the glares, but did notice when I stepped a little farther away from him. He smiled but kept on walking. Then he did a double-take. He looked at my face, and the second time he yanked my chin up and looked at me closely. His face was so close I could feel the tip of my ears burning. Then I noticed a water tag that nearly hit my right ear and I struggled to get away from Haku. A shocked look spread over his face. He made a piece of shiny reflective ice appear and told me to look at my face. I took the shard to examine my face and when I got to my eyes I gasped.

My eyes were a funny frightened yellow color. Then I felt a surge of curiosity and began to pull at my eyes. Along with the curiosity my eyes turned a green color. I wondered if I could change them by my own free will and I imagined my favorite color, a dark, electric, transparent blue. My eyes shifted and turned the same blue that I had imagined. I loved the color, but I returned my eyes back to the same chocolate brown they always were and I tugged Haku along to Yubaba's office.

Upon arriving, we saw Yubaba quickly stash away her precious money. When she saw me she glared with a killing intent. I looked back at her and just smiled. My actions caught her off guard and she watched me warily. I blinked, but when I opened my eyes, they were and icy steel color. She looked at me with a surprised face. "Quite a spirit you have here Haku. She is of your race as well." Yubaba smirked. "Don't tell me you didn't know that." Instead of letting Haku answer, she cackled. "So Ayame, what brings you to my office?" I looked at her with my steely grey eyes and said, "I want a job." Yubaba snickered. "A noble spirit like you wants a job in a common bath house. Interesting…" Suddenly, she decided to have a fit and came running at me with all her might. I pulled my wings out of their tattooed state and wrapped them around myself before she could choke me with her hair. My wings turned to steel and Yubaba got a haircut.

"Fine, out of the kindness of my heart, I will do you another favor. You can work here, but no special treatment." I nodded, and shifted my eyes to chocolate brown. I gave Yubaba a stiff bow and left. I was, once again, dragging Haku behind me. Haku was walking behind me one second, and the next I was up in the air being twirled like a yo-yo. "Ayame, you're a Dragon! Just like me. I wonder what you look like. You must look beautiful." Haku clasped a hand over his mouth realizing what he had said out loud. I smiled at him and told him I wanted to rest to do work the next night. I went to my room and tried to fall asleep. I didn't know why but I felt slightly lonely in the huge bed. I clawed my way out of the bed and walked through a door connecting Haku's room to my room. I walked into the bright room, and used my wings to float over to Haku's bed. Haku was sleeping sloppily so I shove him over to the center of the bed. He woke up smiled at me and said hello. He asked why I was out of my bed. "I felt lonely. Is it okay if I stay here today?" He nodded and quickly fell back asleep. I got into the warm bed and curled up away from Haku. While I was going through R.E.M, I was shocked awake. Haku was asleep but he had tugged me closer to him and snuggled close. Before he began to snore I heard him, almost incoherently say, "I love you Ayame." Then he started to snore. I got really stiff from this revelation but after a while I relaxed. "I love you too, Kohaku." After 5 years of eating very little and sleeping for 2 hours, I slept all the way through 8 hours…smiling.

I knew that Haku had no idea about what he had said to me in his sleep so when I woke up in the morning, I stayed in the bed thinking about what to do. I had already tried to wiggle out of Haku's grasp but I couldn't get free. After all of my struggling, I felt really sorry for any teddy bears Haku may have was practically squashing the life out of me without even knowing it. When Haku regained consciousness, he hugged me even tighter. When he realized that he was holding something that was warm and breathing, well at least trying to, he let go. He leapt ten feet away from the bed and crashed into a chair. "I'm sorry Ayame, I got way to close." He was blushing like a little kid, who had innocently told his kindergarten teacher that he wanted to marry her. I couldn't help but start laughing. That probably hurt Haku's ego and he sat there looking hurt. I kept on laughing until my sides hurt. "It's…okay…ha-ha. At least I slept well." After I finished my laughing fit, I crossed onto my room and went into the closet to change. I pulled out my work clothes and dressed. I went into the kitchen and made breakfast. It was plain with eggs and toast. Haku looked at me like I had two heads. "Have you ever seen people cook?" He shook his head. "Well eat and then I have to go to work." I ate quickly and left.

When I checked in I met Lin. "Hey, Chihiro!" I smiled at her. "Hi Lin. By the way, my name isn't Chihiro anymore. It's Ayame."

"Oh. I like that name a lot." She quickly checked in and hurried to stand next to me. She nudged me in the side. "Watch out for all the girls in here. They know you're close to Haku and they're really jealous. They'll try to make your life miserable." I smiled at her grateful for the warning. "They don't have to worry. I'm not really a threat. I am a new spirit, and he is rich, powerful, and old." At the last adjective Lin and I both broke out laughing. We were assigned to a really old water spirit. He was wrinkly and old. The creepiest thing was that he kept on watching me the whole time. That really made me scared so I stayed close to Lin. After that, we were assigned to cleaning the giant tub. The tub was once again filthy. We worked for thirty minutes. When I had to get the water tags to wash out the tub, I was expecting to be treated the same way as before. Instead I was given a nice tag right away. I gave a bow and left quickly. When I got back Lin had food for both of us. I filled the tub with water and we stayed in the room to eat our food.

When we were cleaning in groups of people later on, I was shoved, pinched, and stepped on several times. I was sure it was a conspiracy. Each time I forgave whoever did it. By the end of the day, I had been hurt by so many spirits, that even I as a spirit had quite a few red spots everywhere. When I arrived back at my room I was red and purple. "What happened to you?" Haku asked when I came out of my closet in a short sleeved pajama top and pajama shorts. I quickly ran to the bed before he could see the kick marks on my legs. It probably wasn't the best idea to wear the easiest thing I could run in if the girls came to murder me in the middle of the night. "I buried myself in the blankets. "Your fan girls attacked me." He walked to the bed and as hard as I tried to hold them down; he ripped the blankets off my legs. My legs were covered with purple bruises and scrapes. He replaced the blankets sadly and sighed. "Sorry…" I smiled. "It's no biggie." He poked one of my bruises with his finger before I could do anything. I winced and bit my lip. "That's not 'nothing'. You need to stop working." I'll be fine. I'll just stay away from everyone and stick with Lin." He looked at me unsurely but he left me alone. I felt scared for my life once he left.

**A/N: Okay, big thanks to my reviewers and for those of you who don't review…Save me grief and REVIEW!!!!! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, I was called in to attend a rich river goddess. Supposedly I had been requested especially by her. I went into her room and bowed deeply. "Hello, my name is Ayame and…" She lifted her hand to silence me. I know who you are, now get me the best water in this awful bath house. I put the best tag I had and I brought the water. This goddess sank into the water. After a bit of time she snapped her fingers but I did not know what to do. I didn't need to ask. In came a bunch of the girls in my working class. All of the 14-16 year olds came and encircled me. They were all glowering at me and I could feel their hatred. In the dense steam, I did not see it coming when someone punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain and gasped for air. I brought my wings to protect me while I tried to regain my breath. I flapped my wings so that all of the fog dispersed. The goddess was probably the one with the most menacing glare. "Ayame, if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from Haku-sama. He is my equal, and I have already been offered to him to marry him." You are nothing but a burden and you get in the way. In the reflection of the puddles of water I saw that my eyes had turned sad lavender and that tears were falling from them. What she was saying was probably true.

She smiled when she realized what she had said had really gotten to me. "Stay away from Haku-sama and you'll live, m'kay sweetie." She pinched my cheek and I put my hand up to the stinging spot. I couldn't stand it any more and I left crying. I escaped the room by jumping off the nearest banister and just flew up through the big square space in the center of the bath house. I flew up as fast as I could but I still saw a lot of people staring at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Haku. I tried to ignore him and kept on flying. After a few seconds I reached my room and threw myself in. I ended up in a crumpled heap. I fluffed up my wings because they were bent and then I made them tattoos again. Before I could do anything Haku came in with a worried look. I was still crying and my eyes were still lavender. He kneeled next to me like he did the last time I was in a situation like this 5 years ago. This time, however, I cringed away from him. He noticed and kept his distance. "What's wrong Ayame?" He took my hand and I tried to pull it out of his grasp but he held onto it.

I abruptly stopped crying. I took a deep breath. "A-a R-r-river Goddess, told me t-to stay away from you. She really likes you and for some reason she thinks I'm a threat. She says she will marry you and told me that I'm not worthy to be near you… I don't think I am either." With that I started to cry again, but less ferociously this time and after a few minutes I stopped. He was still next to me but now he was sitting with his hand on my shoulder. He held on tightly so I couldn't run away. While I was wiping the last of my tears away he gathered me in a hug that covered my wings so I couldn't escape for sure. "It's okay, they won't hurt you, I promise. However, I am going to be coming in and working with you so you don't get…abused again." A smile spread across my face and I hugged him tightly around the waist. "Thank You, Haku…" I didn't realize how tired I was and with his arms wrapped tightly around me I fell asleep.

When I awoke the next day, I found myself in my bed but I was still in the light linen work clothes. I stretched out and slinked out of bed. As I walked toward my closet to change I remembered what had happened the day before and my steps became heavier and heavier. By the time I reached the closet I was practically crawling. I changed into fresh work clothes and combed my hair. I was about to run out the room when my arm was grabbed. Haku had grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the room. "We're working together from now on remember!" He was wearing what looked like his old clothes that consisted of a white t-shirt and blue pants. He looked like a kid again. I couldn't help but smile. "Okay, tell me when you're ready to go." A servant suddenly brought in food and placed it on a nearby table. Haku pulled me over to the table and sat me down. "First breakfast then we can work." He passed me a bowl of rice, a few small dumplings, two onigiri and a delicate peach bun. I just stared at the food. It was way too much and I knew I would have trouble eating it all. Haku had started eating and was carefully watching me. I finally picked up one of the dumplings and ate it. I found it to taste good and I continued to eat. I had realized that the last thing that I had eaten was the food Lin had given me at lunch at 12 o'clock midnight the night before. I continued to eat and after 15 minutes, I had finished all of the food. He smiled and then let me drag him out of the room.

When we got to the check-in, I was keeping a constant 10 inch distance between me and Haku. After a few more minutes of that, Haku took notice and grabbed my hand. I let him hold my limp hand. I knew people where watching us and I watched for the river goddess and her cronies. I saw one and she gave me the finger. I bit my lip and tried to ignore her. I grasped Haku's hand tighter as he signed in. I signed in and then we got our list of jobs. All of our jobs was together and I was wondering if there had been meddling on Haku's part. We walked off to our next job hand in hand.

After a few minutes of walking with Haku I got self-conscious and I let go of his hand. Instead, I decided to read the list of our jobs. When I reached the end of the list, my umm…heart (?) skipped a beat. At the bottom of the list was a special request for me and Haku from a water goddess and I realized that she was the same costumer as the day before. I took a deep breath and told myself not to panic. Suddenly, I was dreading my job.

The day sped through steadily and the whole time Haku was having fun but I was SCARED! When the last job finally came I was dragging myself. I walked in and bowed deeply. The second I raised my face, my blood absolutely boiled. Standing before Haku and I was the river goddess. What made my blood boil was that she was drop dead gorgeous. She hadn't even tried to look decent when her crew was beating me up and now she had just become a butterfly. I felt that if the girls chasing Haku hadn't changed his ideas about me and any thoughts about moving on to another girl then this would. It took all I could to snatch a quick peek at Haku's face. He was smiling very plastically and I wondered why. The goddess locked eyes with me and smiled smugly. I looked down certain that I had lost. She pranced over to Haku as sultry as possible and got in his face. "Haku-sama, I trust that you have been offered my hand in marriage and I wondered when the wedding was going to be." A single tear dropped spilled out of my eye and I bent my head. Looking up, I saw the oddest sight I would ever see. First, Haku stepped back still smiling plastically. "I'm sorry Keiko, there will be no wedding."

"What do you mean? I thought you had accepted my marriage offer." Keiko looked shocked. "No, you assumed that I had accepted the offer. I didn't by the way." Haku put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "If you EVER, try to hurt Ayame again, I will personally make sure that you can never show your face in another bath house in this spirit country. Suddenly he pushed me towards the angry goddess. "Take a good look, once she is completed, she will be ten times as beautiful as you will ever be." With that, he wheeled us around and sent in new attendants to tend to the seething goddess. "Why did you lie to her?" I asked. Haku looked at me with shock. "You think I lied to her? Ayame, you are so beautiful and you don't even know it. Anyway, we have time and today we can go train at your lake. We will finally find out what your dragon form looks like. He hugged me tightly and I truly hugged him back.

After we quickly grabbed some food for a picnic, we flew down to the entrance of my lake. I opened it myself and we walked in. My lake looked basically the same except that there were more animals everywhere. There were fish in my lake and the water was a bit dirty. Before anything else, Haku taught me how to purify water. Once the spell was learned, I flew to the surface of the lake and lightly touched down. I used the spell, and when my water was clean, I stopped floating and with a giggle I fell into the lake. As I swam underwater, I saw a cave. I went in and realized it was a air pocket. I giggled and went back up to resurface. Upon exit, I did a flip and very gracefully landed in a heap next to Haku. I was still laughing but after a minute I was able to speak again. "There's an air pocket…perfect for a picnic." He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. Before we ran into the lake, he cast a quick spell on the food so it wouldn't get wet. I pilled him through the water to the hidden air pocket. Once inside, we felt very safe. We both marveled around the cave, but we soon became bored and sat down to eat. The food was once again delicious but the whole time I was worried about what Haku had said. Did he really think that I was beautiful? "What's wrong Ayame?" Haku's voice startled me. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" I blurted out. We were eating hard raspberry flavored candies and I covered my mouth because I knew it was purple. He looked at me strangely and nodded. "I do think you're beautiful." Suddenly, without warning, he leaned over and kissed me. It was quick and innocent but it still made me blush madly. He blushed too. For a few seconds that high lasted, and then, I began to change. A bunch of feathers and iris flowers popped out of nowhere and I was left as a…DRAGON!!!!!!

**A/N: Hello! Anyway, another big thanks to Ruize, Snow-leapord-demon24, naruhina4ever101, yukita-monowashi, katieB17, strike hunter, and IchikoKitsuneKoumori for reviewing. I know she changes a lot but I personally like all the changes. If you don't like them feel free to express them. For people out there who don't have stories yet, start writing, it helps relieve a lot of stress.**


	10. Chapter 10

I was standing on what seemed like four bird legs. I was a dragon but I was covered in light blue feathers. I didn't have any wings in this form. Before anything else, I fled the cave and small to the surface of my lake. As I hovered above the surface with my tail twisting wildly and looked down, I finally saw my face. I had a lizard-like face that looked a little softer than Haku's; my eyes were a dark blue color. The whisker things on the sides of my face where whipping around my face. I let out what I thought was supposed to be a screech, but instead what came out sounded like a whale crying. I immediately shut my mouth. I decided not to panic and I tried to become human. I shut my eyes and in a puff of irises and feathers, I was left lightly stepping on the surface of the water. I pulled myself together and then, very gracefully, I fainted.

When I woke up, I was on the shore of my lake. I twitched a bit when I felt a living body next to me. Haku was right next to me. He was comfortably sleeping. I pushed his shoulder. I realized that I had slept through the whole day and that the next night was nearing. I got up and shook Haku awake. When he realized where we were he stood up. I remembered that we had work to go to and we ran out of the clearing into the huge public world. "Are you ready to use your dragon form?" He asked me eagerly. I shook my head. "It's not that hard. Once we're both in dragon form we can communicate telepathically and I can coach you from there." I looked at him with thought. "You have to promise that you won't let me crash or anything fatal." He laughed. "Ayame, you're already dead." I scowled "That cut…it cut deep." Then I couldn't hold it in and broke out laughing. Once we were outside of my lake he told me to become a dragon. I put energy into the concentration and soon I was my shiny blue self. He quickly transformed into a dragon and lightly shook himself for no apparent reason. 'Are you ready to get going?' He asked mentally. I shook my big head. 'Try it anyway. Lift yourself off the ground from the front to the back.' I did as I was told and when I was above the ground, my tail twisted and I felt like I was being tossed in waves. He took off away from my lake. 'Follow me.' I followed after him and flying felt really good. The cold air couldn't cut through my thick armor like, steel feathers. Twisting in the air felt natural and I was able to keep my pace with Haku. He was longer than I was and he knew how to fly better than I did. He could simply cut through the air like a huge snake. 'Do you like flying?'

'I love it.' I slithered through the sky and took the rest of the flight ready to land. When I landed, I sat comfortably in a pile. With one more puff of irises and feathers, I was left human shaped once more. Haku landed as a human next to me and hugged me tightly wings and all. "Do you like being a dragon and being here with me?" I turned and hugged him. Suddenly I became bold and placed one quick kiss on his lips. He stiffened like a board and stood completely still. That amused me but his grip around my waist became tighter and tighter. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. "Haku, there's girl turning purple here." He instantly let go but gave me a huge smile. "Sorry!" He took my hand and I freely let him hold it. I knew that I trusted Haku with all my heart.

We walked into the bath house together hand in hand. I could feel many jealous girls watching me but for once I didn't care. Lin came running to me asking where I had been and if I was alright. I had dirt all over me and I knew I must have looked like a mess. She got right in between Haku and I. Haku looked annoyed but a group of girls quickly came to ask if he and I were dating. "Yes, we are." Haku said, he looked at me, "If that's okay with you Ayame." It was an odd way of asking me out but I couldn't refuse. Many of the girls there were ready to scoop Haku up if I didn't want him. Being the pretty, intelligent girl that I am *cough*; my mouth dropped open and all I could do was nod. Haku beamed, I was still in neurological shock, and every single girl either cussed or began to cry. I finally shook out of it and smiled back at Haku. I finally found someone I liked enough to be my boyfriend. The best part was, that he wasn't a shallow jerk that only liked me because I wore size zero pants that were too big for me. (People…I know a girl with a waist that small. Seriously, how tiny can people be?)

The high couldn't last, I had work to do. I was still happy, Haku and I had to work together and I was fine with that. We both went up to our rooms to change into our work clothes. I was done before Haku so I sat outside of my door to wait for him to come out. When he finally emerged, I pulled myself up from the ground and stood next to him. We casually walked through the halls not really talking at all. When we got to the check-in area Haku looked bossy and almost no one approached us. Only Lin approached us to congratulate me on getting with Haku and telling him to take good care of me "or else." I gave her a hug and she left to give Kamaji and his soot bugs food. Our first job was to clean the big tub. I was glad I had my wings because they kept me from falling into the tub and getting gunky. We were done with the tub quickly and we moved on to our first customer.

I could tell that he had something on his mind because there was an awkward silence. "What's bothering you?" He looked at me then looked around. "The first customer today, is a powerful water spirit who has been looking for a mate…" He had stopped. I shrugged my shoulders "and…?" He looked at me with a look that said, Are-you-serious? "Ayame, who is the most powerful female water spirit in the bathhouse?" I thought for a few seconds. "Keiko?" He let out a loud sigh. "The water spirit came looking for you. As did the next five guests, they're all suitors for you." I stopped walking. "Huh?" He looked at me. "You can really be clueless." I started walking and thinking at the same time which was kind of dangerous for me. "Is there any chance that anyone will be in danger?" Haku shook his head. I thought a little bit longer and I finally gave a shrug. "I guess I don't really care then." I continued to walk and though Haku relaxed a little bit more, he stayed very close to me.

The first guest was an old water spirit with an old appearance. Haku had to prepare the water, while I stayed by the water and added extra minerals that the spirit had brought. Haku came and sat beside me. The old water spirit came to stand by me. Haku and I both respectively stood up and bowed. Before we could sit back down, the spirit lifted his hand to keep us standing. The spirit looked at me in my grimy clothes. I turned my eyes to a muddy brown that I hated because it looked dirty and I figured all water spirits would hate. The spirit spoke, "Would you accept me to be your partner?" I looked at him with shock. He really was a suitor. "I am sorry; I am not interested in taking any mates anytime soon." The spirit frowned. "That is a lie. You are being courted by the dragon behind you." The words sounded odd, but I instantly blushed because I had been caught lying. Haku stepped in for me. "Right now she is new to this world and we are unsure whether or not she is worthy of your presence, sir." Haku bowed stiffly. The spirit stayed quiet the rest of the visit. The next guest appeared to be a few years older than Haku, and all the rest were just a bit older than Haku as well. The last one shocked me. That spirit was nine. By the last spirit Haku had really relaxed, and he completely ignored the child. The whole time all the spirit could do was hurl water balls at us. I put a force field around myself and Haku had his own force field. When the last spirit was gone, I was tired. Haku and I checked out and went to our rooms. I slept right away, but I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamt that one of the spirits came and took me away from Haku. I woke up crying and screaming. Haku ran in. He was still in his work clothes but I could tell that he had just woken up. He sat on the bed next to me and patted my back. I could tell he didn't have any experience in calming crying girls so I hugged him. He hugged me back and after ten minutes, I was nearly asleep. Haku tucked me in and was turning around to leave but he realized he couldn't move. I was keeping my grip on his shirt. He tugged, I pulled. Finally he gave up because he knew he couldn't win. (HAH…wrapped around her finger!) He got under the covers and lay on his side with his arms wrapped around me. I felt safe. It felt good to feel safe. I felt that comfort more often here in the spirit world. I fell asleep knowing I was safe.

**A/N Sorry this is so crummy. I completely blame my horrible writing. I have writers block, but writers block is not a good enough an excuse. I should perform better for my readers. For that I am deeply sorry. I still have a hard time writing the very little bit of fluff so I will gladly take ideas. Thanks to Ruize, snow-leapord-deamon24, NaruHina4ever101, Strike Hunter, Yukita-monowashi, Katie B 17, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, and Taeniaea for reviewing. Keep reading! And Please Review!!!!!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next day feeling happy. I had yet another good days' sleep. I yawned and stretched out. After my dusk time in-bed stretches I pattered into the bathroom to get ready for the coming night. I observed that my eyes were an emerald green and I brushed my teeth to get rid of the funny taste in my mouth. Haku came up behind me and hugged me from behind. "We're not going to work today. We have a celebration to attend to." I could hear the smile in his voice. Spitting out the water and toothpaste, I shivered, feeling the chills you get when you get out of a warm bed. "What celebration are we going to?" He looked at me with surprise. "You really don't know what night it is." I shook my head. "Ayame, it's the day you were born on earth. It's your birthday. Just because you don't age anymore, doesn't mean we can't celebrate your birthday." I thought for a minute. It really was the 21st of July. It was my birthday!

I began to rapidly comb my hair, and wash my face at the same time. Haku stared at me. After I continued my antics for a minute, he grabbed my hands and wiped them off. I was about to put lotion in my hair. I blushed and stifled a laugh. My hair was combed, and my face was washed. He dragged me out of the bathroom and sat me down on the bed. He disappeared into his room for a few moments and came back with a box. "Happy birthday." He said. I took the box carefully and I felt the box felt like it had nothing in it. I opened it up and inside was the most beautiful kimono I had ever seen. It was light blue with dark blue swirls and decorations. There was also gold embroidery on the sleeves and the border was embroidered with very small iris flowers. I pulled the kimono out to admire it. When it was out of the box, I realized it weighed nearly nothing. Haku saw the puzzled look on my face. "It's a very rare fabric. It's made out of spider silk mixed with pure cloud water to keep the silk from being sticky. It is virtually indestructible and magical. This kimono will never get old and will always be with you. The design may also change depending on what you want it to look like." I hugged the beautiful kimono to my heart and sniffed it. It smelled sweet like freshly cut crass and morning dew water. I ran to my closet to put it on.

After admiring the kimono for a little while, I finally had it on. The fabric was loose around me for a few seconds but it conformed to me before I had a chance to look in the mirror. I glanced into the mirror and gasped. The kimono truly was gorgeous. The colors danced across the fabric. I felt out of place in it. I noticed that my eyes did not quite match the kimono. I switched my eyes to a dark blue and found a pretty blue butterfly clip to put into my hair. When I walked out, Haku was waiting but he had on a kimono like mine. His was green and a little looser. He looked so good, once again, I felt out of place. "You look great Ayame." I looked down blushing. "You look really good too. I kind of feel plain."

"Are you serious?" he asked. You look really beautiful Ayame. Just like a princess." He grinned widely. "Let's go to your celebration." He took my hand and led me out of the room. We walked through the halls for about five minutes and we finally arrived in a huge banquet hall. Inside, was just about everyone. I saw almost all of the workers, Yubaba, Lin, and even Kamaji there. I was touched just knowing that Kamaji had come. He never left the boiler room. I smiled knowing that I was going to have fun. I walked in and pranced over to Lin. "Hi Ayame. Do you like the party? Haku and I basically planned the whole thing and with his money, it was easy. Hope you enjoy it!" She pushed me into the sea of people and I was left to be excited.

A/N: I have too many reviews to get back to so overall thank you. I am Really sorry that this took so long to get out and I know it's short but I'm working on one right after I finish this chapter, so a new chapter should be out by tomorrow. The reason this took me so long is because…heh…I left my flash drive in my P.E. locker over the weekend. Thank you for your support and your patience.

When I was shoved into the crowd by Lin, I bumped a girl on accident and she fell down bringing at least two other girls down with her. I stood up quickly and reached my hand out to the fallen girls and waited for one to take it. Instead, a pretty black haired green-eyed girl stood up and raised her hand to slap me. I cringed because my wings were tattoos and I knew they wouldn't be out in time. I closed my eyes and waited for the sting of a slap. The pain never came. When I opened my eyes, Haku was in front of me and he had the girls wrist held in two of his fingers. I secretly knew that if he wanted to he could have crushed that girl's wrist with those two fingers. By his shaking, I knew it took everything he had not to snap her wrist. The girl blushed but let him hold her wrist. She obviously liked him. The second Haku noticed this; he released her hand and grabbed mine.

The girl's only response was to look at me disdainfully and flip her hair. She kept on smiling at Haku. "Would you like to dance with me, Haku-sama?" She smiled smugly at me seeming to know that he would automatically chose her over me. I waited for his choice. "No, thank you." He gripped my hand tighter whirled around, and we left the area. The girl was left behind, and I could feel her seething with anger. Just as we reached the dance floor, a pretty sad song started. Haku asked me to dance and dance we did. Lin pulled out an old fashioned video camera and taped the whole thing. When the song ended, Lin waved us over. "You guys won't believe this. I don't think you even noticed." She pulled out the reel, and found the movie player. As I watched the dance, I noticed that suddenly, Haku and I began to float off the floor while we were dancing. My feet had pointed straight down and I hadn't even noticed. "It looks really pretty. It's almost like we were walking on air." Lin giggled. "You were. You thought I made this up? I have seen the technology in your world. Here in the spirit world, we're not even close." She full out laughed after that one.

Just then, the same black-haired girl returned. She instantly bumped her way in between Haku and me. I being the klutz I still am, I fell forward, but luckily, Lin saved me. "Haku-sama, it is rude to ignore people at a party that you are hosting. You should never ignore a guest." Haku seethed anger. I looked at him carefully and I was surprised to see that he was smiling. "Is that so? I know exactly how to fix that." (A/N: You can guess what's going to happen next.) Haku leaned in very close to her face, still smiling. The girl squealed and so did her friends. I watched in horror. Haku straightened up and Haku bellowed, "SECURITY!!!!!!!" The entire party froze.

Everyone turned towards the scene happening in front of me. Two thin, well-muscled men stepped into our area. They seized the girl and picked her up. They held her up waiting for Haku's orders. "Take her out of this party and if she even tries to come back in, send her a city over." The girl looked at him desperately and glared. It was obvious she really didn't love him. Even a schoolgirl crush would have sent her crying. She simply wanted the money he had. The girl was escorted out and left on the steps. She did not come back.

After a moment, I looked back at Haku and smiled. "Why don't we all enjoy the rest of the party?" Not one crazy fan girl approached us after that. The party ended after what seemed like minutes, and everyone left right after. The room was messy, so Haku and I used magic to bunch up all of the disposable stuff. The rest was to be washed the next day. After the disposable cups and plates where taken care of, I was still excited. Haku snickered at my enthusiasm. "Let's get home before you take down the whole building." I had been using my wings to move faster around the room, and I realized that my wings were shaking. I realized why. I had remembered having fruit punch at the party. The only two things in the world that made me hyper were fruit punch, and cotton candy. I ran out of the balcony window and sprang of the side. I flew up and down waiting for Haku to finish so we could leave. By the time Haku was ready, I was out of breath, but I was still fully awake. We flew up to the window of our room and climbed in. Once we were inside, I heard some rustling. I froze up because I had never taken any classes in self defense. Suddenly, I heard a large group yell, "SURPRISE!"

**A/N: I felt really bad about putting up a chapter soooo late so I wrote this one in one day. It's kinda random, but it will get explained in the coming chapter. Wait a few days for the next one, because I have projects due, tests to take, performances to do, and my mom's birthday to celebrate. Thank You. Oh and I dont plan on continuing if there are at least five new reviews. I don't want to be pushy, but it is my right as an ameteur writer to stop writing my story if there is not enough feedback to continue writing.  
**


	12. Sorry

AUTHORS NOTE: I am Terribly sorry. It was just brought to my attention, that there was an editing mistake. I accidently forgot to erase part of one chapter from another. That is why one chapter began exactly the same way as another one ended. Once again, my apologies.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Hayao Miyazaki's work.

Inside the room were Kamaji, Lin, No-face, and Zeniba I saw them standing there and after blinking rapidly for five seconds, I cracked-up. That had never happened to me before and I was shocked that it did.

"This is the most random thing ever. Honestly, I was ready to knock you all out. I thought you were some kinda robber. I never learned self-defense so what was I supposed to do." I kept on laughing but laughs were soon reduced to giggles. My face was flushed and my stomach hurt. Lin walked up to me and gave me a lingering hug.

"Happy birthday: Ayame. I know this is tons smaller than the party we just had for you, but no body had presents to give you at that party and we only felt it was right to have our own private birthday party where we could give you presents. This was all Haku's idea." Lin pointed at Haku when she said that. Haku was right behind me so spinning around to hug him proved to be easy.

"Thank you Haku." Hurriedly, everyone found a seat, and after a few moments, Kamaji brought out a small cake. Though the cake was small, it was very delicate and beautiful. The cake had light crème covered in chocolate shavings. There were a few chocolate chunks that had been covered in edible gold leaf. After everyone sang a brief happy birthday, my "family" mobbed me. Each person was holding something in their hands. Some of the bundles being held were small and others were large. Nonetheless, excitement filled me. One by one, everyone put their gift down on a small, round table that had been moved to the center of the room.

Lin put a small round package on the table and walked away smiling. Next was Kamaji who put a little box on the table, then No-face came up with a card. After No-face, was Zeniba. She put a large box on the table. The last person to put something on the table was Haku. He dropped a large box on the table and bounded away to the back of the room.

Lin stepped forward to the front of the crowd. "This is only a small way to pay you back for the huge chunk of your life that we missed. We are sorry, but now we won't miss a single moment." She simply gave me a hug, and picked up her gift to give it to me. I opened the package, and inside was a beautiful, blue brooch. It was in the shape of a Great Monarch butterfly, inset with blue gems.

"That brooch has been in my family for generations." My face shot up to look at hers.

"I can't accept this. It's too special." Lin just shook her head.

"It's yours now. I really don't ever use it anyway, and it would be and honor if you would accept it." The fact that Lin would trust me with something so special to her made me feel good. Accepting it was the right thing to do, because I knew that she would never take it back. Lin kept on smiling and all I could do was give her a hug.

Next up, was No-face. He simply handed me the card. The card was obviously very special. Unlike a perfect card that he could have made in a heartbeat, this one was hand made and must have taken time. Besides the hair tie that No-face, had helped make for me years ago, this had real value. I gave No-face a big hug. He seemed contented with that.

Zeniba handed me the huge box that was lying on the table. I opened the wrapping carefully, and inside of a box was a jewelry box. Inside of the jewelry box was a bunch of hair ties, a few bracelets made with the most beautiful beads I had ever seen, and a couple of necklaces made of gold chains and more of the pretty, beads. Zeniba gave me a hug that felt like she crushed my bones and lifted me off the ground, but I laughed along with her when she finished.

Kamaji simply extended a really long arm from the back of the room to where I was. I opened the tiny box, and inside was a tiny soot ball munching on its colorful food. I lifted out the soot ball and settled it on my shoulder. Though it looked like it would be dirty, it left no mark on my clothing. Kamaji spoke up.

"That's one of my best workers, but it also makes a loyal pet. Take care of it for me will you?" I nodded my head. Kamaji's soot workers were everything to him. He must have trusted me a lot. After Kamaji's presentation, there was a long silence. Finally, Haku was pushed out from behind the group. I raised my eyebrows at the resistance he was putting. What could possibly be in that box that was the size of my foot? He blushed the whole time he handed the box to me. Once the little cube was in my hand he rushed to the back of the group once again.

"Open it, Ayame." Lin said. My nails dug into the wrapping on the sides. I pulled off the shiny paper. Once the paper was gone, I opened a cardboard box. Under the cardboard was more shiny paper. There were three more layers under that and every time I tugged off another layer, the confused look on my face deepened. Finally, I had a small box wrapped in paper. I noticed that this paper was parchment and there was writing on it. I pulled off the parchment.

"Ayame, I know this is sudden, but if there is anything that I am sure about in this world, is that I love you." I stopped reading to take in a deep breath. "I wanted to know, Ayame, will you marry me?" My heart stopped. I felt tightening around my lungs. Tears began to form and pour down my face. They were tears of sheer joy. My head nodded.

"Haku, I love you too. I will marry you." Before a second had passed, we were hugging, and I was the happiest person anywhere in the universe.

**A/N: Sorry about the really bad ending, but I decided to cut this story off here. It will continue, but I am taking a short break off writing this story. Give me two weeks before I actually post something up. By the way, I will accept reviews this week and hold a sort of contest for any names people may have for the title of the sequel. The contest will be open until this Friday. I will take the finalists and put them up in a poll. If no one comes up with anything…I'll figure something out. Please make my life easier, and send in title ideas.**


End file.
